1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna structure, and in particular relates to an antenna structure utilized for near field communication (NFC) tests.
2. Description of the Related Art
For communication tests, test antenna structures are utilized for testing the noise generated from electronic devices to determine whether the electronic devices meet required standards. Additionally, test antenna structures are utilized to generate wireless signals to be received by the electronic devices to determine whether the receiving function of the electronic devices is normal.
Conventionally, an isolation room of 20 square meters is provided for the communication test. However, commercially available, and most used antennas are far field antennas, which cannot be utilized for isolation rooms. Therefore, an antenna structure which can be utilized for near field communication (NFC) tests is required; particularly an antenna structure which can perform test functions on a stage which is shorter than 80 centimeters.